A microprocessor (or simply “processor”) may include one core or multiple cores. A processor having multiple cores is generally called a multi-core processor. A core is typically defined as a central processing unit (CPU) that is capable of receiving and executing instructions independently. In a multi-core processor, multiple cores may cooperate to execute a computer program or programs, e.g., to execute various “threads” of the computer program.
Multi-core processors may include tens or hundreds of cores on a single die. Because of the increased processing abilities afforded by multiple cores, multi-core processors have become the standard for computing in various market segments, such as smartphones, laptops, desktop personal computers (PCs), and servers in datacenters. Among the issues facing processor manufacturers today is the ability to control the operation of individual cores so as to improve some measure of quality of service.